Pot holders and pocket mitts are used as both hand protection and coordinate decoration in the kitchen. Heretofore, pot holders and mitts were either made from woven or knitted fabrics of separate component parts which are cut to size and then either quilted of sewn or joined together to produce a multilayer sandwich of layers having heat or flame resistance and hand protection from one side of the holder or mitt and a decorative design element on the other side for home fashion and coordination with other items in a printed ensemble.
The present invention relates to a unique pot holder/mitt which is formed of a single piece of fabric which when folded and joined provides an article with two distinct surfaces affording both utility and decorative functions.